Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{6}{13}-7\dfrac{3}{13} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{6}{13}} - {7} - {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {7} + {\dfrac{6}{13}} - {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{6}{13}} - {\dfrac{3}{13}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{3}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{3}{13}$